


Art Shenanigans

by buckyliicious



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, art shenanigans with clint and bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyliicious/pseuds/buckyliicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky picked up the paper with the doodle Clint spent the last half hour drawing. “You drew my best friend fucking Stark.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Shenanigans

“What are you doing?”

Clint swirled around in his chair and almost slapped Bucky in his face. Lucky for him, the guy had some wicked reflexes.  

“What the fuck dude,” Clint wheezed, “are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Bucky just shrugged and motioned to the desk behind Clint. “Are you going to fill me on what you’re doing with Steve’s art supply stash?”

Clint shifted on the chair so half of his ass was hanging off, “Join me.” Bucky eyed the chair, then Clint, and then the chair again. “Seriously, I’m not going to bite.”

Bucky sat down, his whole left side touching Clint’s right. The metal arm was cold, and Clint’s hair stood up on his arms.

“I might though.” Bucky picked up the paper with the doodle Clint spent the last half hour drawing. “You drew my best friend fucking Stark.”

“Yes.” Clint decided to ignore the imagine of Bucky biting him.

“Why?”

“I can’t stand the sexual frustration anymore. I can swat it with my bare hands when they’re in the same room together.”

Bucky side-eyed him, “I’m positive that didn’t make any lick of sense.”

“Fuck off, yeah it did.” Clint snatched back the picture. There on the piece of scrap paper was Steve fucking Tony into a mattress, Tony’s head thrown back in sweet ecstasy. Clint was fucking proud of his work.

“I didn’t know you had an ack for drawing.” Bucky commented.

“Did I just get a compliment from the big bad Winter Soldier?”

“No.” Bucky went for the picture again and Clint pulled it away. “Give me the picture.”

“What are you gonna do with it?” Clint narrowed his eyes at Bucky, not sure if he trusted to hand the thing over. He did just draw Bucky’s best buddy giving it good to Stark.

“Just wanna add a couple of things. To complete it.”

Clint frowned, “It doesn’t need anything.”

“Trust me.” Bucky held out his hand and waited.

Slowly, Clint placed his artwork into Bucky’s hand. Bucky looked smug as he bent over the sheet of paper and drew…

Clint started laughing, “Oh my God. Okay, I’ll admit the picture wasn’t complete without this.”

Bucky looked pleased when he glanced over at Clint, with a twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

Together, they jogged down to Stark’s lab, where anyone could see Steve and Tony bickering to each other through the clear, wall length, glass windows.

With the artwork in one hand, Clint sought out Bucky gaze, Bucky nodded back.

 _Showtime_ , Clint grinned at his partner in crime.

Clint slapped the sheet of paper to the glass, it startled both Steve and Tony. Now on display was Clint’s fantastic artwork, showcasing Captain America defiling Iron Man with Bucky’s addition to the piece: a golden heart around the couple, also, red, blue and white fireworks  going off in the distance. Beside him, Bucky stepped in close and taped the paper to the glass.

With a departing salute, Clint grabbed Bucky’s arm and they ran back up the stairs, giggling like small children. Clint couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. At the top of the stairs the two of them came to a stop, breathing hard. Clint pressed his back to the wall, his eyes sought out Bucky’s. Clint gasped, his head hitting the wall, Bucky was much closer than he realized.

Bucky tugged on his sleeve, and dragged Clint into a hug. Clint’s body sagged against Bucky’s. He lifted his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, and brought him closer.

When Bucky pulled back, he caressed Clint’s cheek, his touch gentle.

Clint opened his mouth to say… anything, he didn’t know what. This is a moment. Maybe the moment, where Bucky and his relationship changes into something else. But before he could muster up the courage to say, _I want you_ , _I need you_ , Bucky stepped back, and walked away. Clint stood there and watched Bucky’s retreating back.

“Fuck.” Clint glanced around, muttering to himself, “Did that really just happen?”

 

* * *

When Clint walked in the shared Avengers kitchen the next morning, he smiled at the scene before him. Tony half dead to the world, holding a cup of coffee, and Steve pressed up against his back, arms wrapped tightly around Tony’s waist, one hand on the arc reactor. Clint could see Steve’s lips moving but couldn’t make out the words from this distance.

He gave the new couple some privacy and went to find Barnes. It wasn’t hard, most days you could find the guy in the living room, in a chair by the widow, reading. Clint sat on the armrest of the closet couch to Bucky. “Hey, man. It worked!” He gestured to the kitchen. “The lovebirds are spooning.”

Bucky looked up from his book, “Good.” Clint watched, fascinated as Bucky pulled out an Avengers themed bookmark, slid it in his book and closed it. He turned his full attention onto Clint, his blue eyes calculating. “Steve wanted me to give you something.”

“A thank you card?” Clint teased, “No need.”

“No...” Bucky dragged out the word, his graze roamed over Clint before sliding back up. The hungry gleam in Bucky’s eyes, made Clint sit up straighter, swallowing hard. Shoving his book between the chair cushion, Bucky got up and pulled something out from behind the chair. It was a canvas.

When Bucky glanced over at Clint, his expression screamed nervous.

“What’s on the other side of the canvas, Buck?”

Bucky took a step forward, twisting the canvas around. Clint gaped, “That’s us.” He stated the obvious.

“Yeah,” Bucky’s voice was quiet and his gaze softened as he watched Clint.

“Steve had time to fuck Tony senseless and paint this?” Clint voice wavered with thick emotion.

“No,” Bucky laughed, “Steve handed this to me this morning as an thank you for what we did last night. He said he painted this after last month’s movie night. Tony started to indulge too much info about their night, so I grabbed the painting and ran out of the room. I’m scarred for life.”

“You poor baby.” Clint said absently, “And what? He had this stored away since then?”

“Apparently he was waiting for the right moment to share it with us.” Bucky paused, “What do you think?”

Clint focused back on the painting. There on the canvas was the living proof of feelings between Clint and Bucky. The two of them curled together on couch, Clint leaning into Bucky side. Bucky was peering down at him, with a small smile forming, his eyes crinkling in the corners. This is Bucky’s real smile, the smile reserved for a few people. Clint was reaching up to shove popcorn into Bucky’s mouth. The happiness on Clint’s features were so clear in the painting.

Steve’s eye for detail is breathtaking.

“I-” Clint tried to say something. _Say something, dumbass._

Clint sat still, straight as a rod as Bucky set down the canvas with care, walked over and stood between his legs, ahand grabbed his waist and pulled him to the edge of the armrest. Bucky curled his metal hand into Clint’s nape, tugging his hair slightly. Gasping softly, Clint tilted his head back, looking up into Bucky’s clear blue eyes. Left speechless over this new development, Clint just stared up at Bucky, questioning.

“Is this okay?” Bucky asked, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

It’s the asking that had Clint surging up and brushing his lips to Bucky’s. Clint heart ached for the man standing between his thighs, Bucky understood the need have the choice be his. It’s chaste, no more than lips touching briefly. Pulling back Clint cupped Bucky’s face in both hands, a thumb stroked Bucky’s bottom lip.

“Are you saying, Steve, good old Cap, wanted us together?”

Bucky huffed out a laugh, an amused smile formed, “He told me to level the fuck up and go after what I want. Says, the guy who waited years before doing something about his feelings for Stark. The punk, told me follow his advance or Tony will seek out his revenge.”

“We can take Stark down,” Clint said with certainty, he brushed away some strands of hair from Bucky’s forehead. “You still followed his advice.”

Bucky turned his head and pressed his lips to Clint’s palm.

“Clint,” Bucky said seriously, leaned back in, their noses touched. “Draw me like one of your French girls.”

Laughter bubbled up inside him, “I can’t fucking believe it. What else have you watch from the list I gave you?”

“I’m done with the list.” Bucky admitted.

Clint pouted, “You didn’t come and get me when you watched Robin Hood?”

“The cartoon?”

Clint nodded, he could feel Bucky’s smile underneath his hands, “A classic.”

Bucky moved, his lips hovered just over Clint’s, “You’re a better shot.”

Bucky swallowed Clint’s response with a deep, edging on dirty- take- it- to- the- bedroom kiss.


End file.
